


But I Can't Sleep

by sellswordking



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs just wants Juice to be okay. Juice just wants to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Но я не могу спать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022128) by [Olya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olya/pseuds/Olya)



> I wrote this right after Family Recipe in S4 because the way Chibs sounded so dejected when Juice said he'd go back to the warehouse seemed to me like they had plans that Juice was breaking off. Chibs was just so worried about the poor boy. How could I resist?

“Hey.”  
  
Juice looked up, startled, and felt a painful throb in his neck. “Oh, hey.” He made room for Chibs to sit next to him in the back of the van, the doors left open so he could get some fresh air. Truthfully, he’d been wondering how long he could get away with that, how long Chibs would let him be on his own. Since they’d found him after…the incident with the tree, Chibs hadn’t let Juice out of his sight for more than a second.  
  
The guy was _worried_. About _him_.  
  
Staring at the dirt, listening to the sounds of torture inside the store house, Juice tried to think of what he’d say to get Chibs to leave him alone. Even just long enough to get the chain and hide his mess.  
  
“You hearin’ me Juice?” Snapping out of his thoughts, trying to ignore the dull ache in his throat, he looked with a weak grin back at the man beside him. “What?” Chibs didn’t smile back, just fixed him with that same hard stare he’d been giving him for the last few days.  
  
It was like the bastard could see right through him and knew the chain was still wrapped around his neck. “Tonight, we’re going out for a beer. Just us, and not at the clubhouse. I mean a real bar.”  
  
 _Fuck_ , Juice thought, recognizing that tone. Chibs wouldn’t be argued with. Not on this. Not with the bright red reminder wrapped around his neck.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, okay, after all this.” Chibs slapped his shoulder and stood.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
Not for the first time, Juice wished shit would just go back to being _simple_.  
  
_____  
  
Chibs slammed Juice hard enough to the wall that he was dizzy with the way his head bounced, making the world swim more than the whiskey had. They hadn’t spoken since the woods, Chibs had just carted them both back to his place and started pouring drinks, and rather than discuss what he’d done, the younger man took solace in the alcohol that burned its way down his bruised throat.  
  
After an hour and a bottle and a half of whiskey, Juice couldn’t stand the silence anymore. He stood up and opened his mouth but couldn’t even finish the thought before Chibs had him pressed flat to the wall beside the couch. His eyes were burning and furious, and every breath between them was short and spiced with liquor that made it even harder to try and talk.  
  
For one tense moment, they stood there, Juice trapped under steel hands and a burning glare until Chibs finally reached down and grabbed at his jacket, ripping it down to see the nasty bruise the chain left, and before Juice knew what was happening, a pair of cold, wet lips were pressing against his throat.  
  
It was chaste, and one of the weirdest fucking things that had ever happened to him, but it was _real_ and it pulled another sob from the man as he tried to understand what it was supposed to mean.  
  
All the sudden it was over, and once again Juice was looking into the same angry gaze, but now he could see the way the corners of his eyes were wet, how Chibs was trying his best to keep it in. “Don’t you _ever_ do something this stupid again, boy. _Understand_?”  
  
All Juice could do was nod.


End file.
